My Adventure Into the Digital World
by Obitez
Summary: I was just sitting down with my crazy friend Christine watching a movie, when all of a sudden we get brought to the digiworld getting chased by digimon?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I was sitting downstairs in my basement with one of my best friends, Christine. We were watching some movie on TV. Now that I think about it I forget what it was. But that's not really important right now. Anyway in about the middle of the movie is when my sister came down.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked us.

"Watching a movie what's it look like," I replied.

"What movie is it?"

"How should I know, Christine just said we should watch it," I told her. Now that I think about it, she was the one that forced me to watch it.

"Sam, you should know what it is. It's Finding Nemo. We watched it at my birthday party as well," Christine reminded me. Yeah, that's right. It was finding Nemo.

So anyway, my sister sits down and joins us in watching it. When the movie is over I grab the remote and change the channel to some TV show. That's when the TV started acting weird. It started changing colors. First dark colors like black and gray and then into brighter colors. Until it eventually turned bright white. That's when the three of us lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was what the ground felt like. Instead of feeling the carpet of my basement or the couch I was lying on, I felt soft grass with a little bit of morning dew on it. When I opened my eyes I see a bright blue sky above a layer of tree branches and leaves. That was when a smelled the smell of the outdoors and outside. That was also when it occurred to me...I was outside?

Once that realization hit me I abruptly sat straight up. I looked around, and saw trees, brushes, and shrubs for as long as the eye could see. I've been camping a bunch of times and I've never seen so many trees. Where was I?

That was when I heard something bouncing behind me. I turned around and saw this little thing that looked like a plush ball toy. It was red except for its stomach region, and had a line for its mouth, two big round eyes, and two small ears on top of its head. What was that a red marill from Pokemon?

And what the greatest shock to me was when it started talking. "So Sam, I see you woke up! I've been waiting a long time for you, you know."

All I could do was stare at it for a couple seconds which seemed like minutes before I quickly stood up and started running away. I didn't care that I didn't know where I was or that I was just getting more lost. I just had to get away.

But sadly, it just kept following me. "Wait Sam! Wait up for me!" I heard it call behind me.

"Why would I let you get anywhere close to me!" I shouted back.

"Sam just listen to me!" I heard it yell.

That was when I decided to stop. No it wasn't because I decided to listen to it, or because I might have been getting tired, or because I was lost and didn't know where to go for help. Okay, maybe it was a mixture of the three. I turned around right when it ran into my shin. "What are you and what do you want?" I asked it.

"So you'll listen to me?" It asked. I just nodded. "Okay I'll tell you what I am and all about this world." It started. Then it explained to me about how it was a species called a digimon, and how I got stuck into this world called the digital world. Now that I think about it, all this sounded like that one digimon anime. And that's when I concluded that I was either having a weird dream or actually did get sucked into this world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"SCREECH"

"What was that?!" The little digimon thing said as he jumped behind me. I stood up and waited for any more of the noise or another scream. That was when it occurred to me.

"That sounds like my friend Christine," I told the little digimon. "Don't worry, you hear that scream when she's happy not scared or in trouble," I informed him. "Anyway, now that I know she's here let's go find her." I said as I started walking to where I heard the scream coming from.

As we were walking I was talking to the little digimon person/animal/thing. "Oh Sam, by the way, my name is Sunmon," it said.

"So your a fire type digimon then?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess," it answered.

When I walked past a couple more trees I saw Christine, and she was happily hugging her little digimon thing/animal/person. "What do you got there?" I asked her.

That was when she first noticed me.

"Oh Sam!" She yelled as she noticed me. Then she ran up to me showing her digimon person/animal/thing. She had this little pink fur ball, with two wings on its side, and a feather on top. "This here is Poromon!" She yelled.

"You don't have to yell Christine!" I told her as I was covering my ears. God that girl could yell.

"Any way what do you have there?" she asked me.

I turned around, "oh that's Sunmon." I said. "He's my digimon.

"Really it's so cute!" She screamed and then after that I seriously heard her squeal.

"Yeah, say if I found you here, wouldn't that mean that Zoe is here to?" I asked her. (Note: Zoe is my sister)

"Hm, I guess so, you haven't seen her?" She asked. I shook my head. "Then we should go look for her!" She yelled as she started marching off towards who knows where.

"Do you even know where your going?" I ask her.

"Nope!" She said. I could only face palm.

"Say Sam, you have your cell phone right?" She asked. "Why don't you just call her?" She suggested. And I couldn't believe it. She actually said something smart.

I reach down into my pocket for my phone. "Wow Christine you actually said something smart." I told her as I was looking for my phone. But all I could find was this weird Walkie - Talkie like thing. "What's this?" I ask.

"Don't know never seen it before," Christine said.

"Oh that," Sunmon said jumping up onto my shoulder. "That's a digivice," he informed us.

Christine then pulled one out of her pockets as well. "I have one too," she said. Hers was the same as mine except for the color. Mine being red and hers being a hot pinkish color.

"What's it do?" I ask.

"Oh, it can help channel your emotional energy allowing us to digivolve, and can tell you how close we are to evolving. It also has some functions such as showing a map of the area and telling about other digimons," Sunmon explained.

"Wow, for a little guy you sure are smart," I said.

Then I pulled up the map. The first thing I saw were a red and a pink blinking dots. "I guess that's us," I said. And a little farther over I saw a light purple dot. "I guess that's Zoe."

"So if we go over there we should be able to find her?" Christine asked.

"I guess so. Lets go," I said as I led the group off to the purple dot.

**Please Review**

**oh by the way, I know the description I gave last chapter wasn't Sunmon, but I decided what digimon I would have when I was writing this chapter. So have Sunmon. Sorry for the confusion If there is any.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"So Sam, how close are we to Zoe?" Christine asked. And then started complaining about how long they had been walking.

"Christine, we've only been walking for five minutes! Can you at least wait until we've been walking for about an hour before you start complaining!" I yelled at her.

"I'm so tired," Poromon said as he yawned.

"Oh not you too!" I shouted at both of them. "Anyway they should be just at the top of this hill here." I informed them. Thank god I could read a map. Cuz if I couldn't who knows where Christine would have taken us. And I know if I couldn't she would have, even if she didn't know how to read a map as well.

"Really at the top of this hill?" Christine asked me.

"Yes at the top. What do you think I'm lying?" I asked her.

Just then we heard Zoe scream and come running down the hill. With a green spiky ball on her shoulder? As she spotted us she ran behind me. "Sam save me!" she yelled.

Okay, what in the hell just happened to my sister. She never asks me for help or saving. This must be a dream.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a giant red insect digimon thing came flying over the hill towards us. "HELP!" I hear Christine scream.

"Don't worry you guys!" I hear Poromon yell as he jumps up to where the Kuwagamon was. He then tries to jump over and head but it but the Kuwagamon easily just moves out of the way.

"Poromon!" I hear Christine scream.

I didn't know what to do. All that was going through my mind was that we were going to get killed by this thing. I would have sadly preferred another death.

Then all of a sudden our three digivices began to glow. "What's going on?" I heard Christine ask. Our digimon as well began to glow and when it was over they had... digivolved?

All I know is that the three of them changed. My Sunmon became a Coronamon. Christine's Poromon became a Hawkmon. And my sister's Budmon became a Lalamon.

"You guys changed," I said in awe.

"Yeah." Coronamon said. "Now it's my turn!" he yells. Then he runs up to the Kuwagamon, he starts to heat his fists up with his flames and then... "CORONA-KNUCKLE!" he yells out as he punches him multiple times knocking the Kuwagamon out.

**Please Review**

**it really helps me out:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"WOW! Coronamon You Did It!" I heard Christine shout.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"That was my Corona-knuckle!" He replied.

"Any way, what happened to you guys?" Zoe asked.

"We digivolved," he said.

"Digivolved?" We asked.

"Yeah, this isn't our only stage though, we have many more." He said.

"Now I'm Coronamon!"

"And I'm Hawkmon!" Christine's digimon said.

"Oh this here is Lalamon then," my sister Zoe said. "He's my digimon."

"Say Sam," Christine said. "What are we gonna do now that we found Zoe?" She asked. And she was right. We had no idea what to do here.

"I dunno." I said. "Anyways I'm hungry lets go find some food."

I pulled up the map on the digivice. I didn't see much of anything around us except for green, which probably meant forest. "We could probably find food in the forest," Zoe said.

"Yeah there should be food in here!" Lalamon said afterwards.

"We'll let's go up and get a look on that hill up there," I said as we started walking to the top of the hill.

XXXXXXXXXXX

At the top of the hill all there was was a patch of grass. Nothing else. And looking around at what was below us, all we could see was trees, trees, and more trees. Oh look over there, there's more trees.

"Looks like we're in a pretty big forest," I said.

Then I turned around. I saw Christine and what appears to be her looking at something quite curiously. "What are you looking at?" I ask as I come over to her.

"At the bottom of the hill," she points. "What's that?"

I look at where she was pointing, I saw a figure down there. "I don't know, let's go find out." I say as I went running down to the bottom of the hill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

There we found a caterpillar looking digimon. "What's this?" Christine asked.

"It's a digimon, duh." I say.

"But what digimon?" She asks.

"If you want to find out you can use your digivice," I hear Coronamon say behind me. "There should be a function for that."

I take it out and point it at the digimon. And what do you know, it actually told what digimon it was. It went into saying how it was a digimon called a wormmon, and what type of digimon it was.

That's when Zoe came running down the hill. "Hey you guys, why'd you start leaving me like that?" I heard her yell.

"No one cares Zoe," I told her. "Any way, we found this digimon thing. It looks like it needs help." That's when I picked it up and took it back up to the top of the hill. I set it down the. So I could get a better look at it in the sunlight. "Yep, it's definitely a wormmon," I told myself.

"Sam you sound like you know everything about this place." I hear Christine say behind me.

"Well, I have watched a couple seasons of digimon," I told her. "Didnt you?" She shakes her head. Figures, even though she's one of my best friends she won't watch the ankles I tell her to watch. "Yeah, so I know a couple things about this world," I tell her.

"We'll do you know how to get back?" she asks.

I shake my head. "That's one thing I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

After going around gathering some fruits off of some trees it gets to be around lunch time and we start eating some of the food we gathered. That's when the Wormmon just has to decide to wake up. I swear it only because of the fact we were eating food now.

"Oh so your awake," Hawkmon says. "Come join us over here." Oh c'mon Hawkmon, you can't just hand out all the food we gathered.

Anyway the Wormmon comes over and starts eating. "This fruit is delicious!" he exclaims.

"So where are you from?" Coronamon asks it.

Just then there it's personality totally changes. It went from this passive peaceful being, and started freaking out saying his village was under attack and needed help. WTF?

"Calm down!" Zoe yells and tries to calm it. It only made it worse with all the yelling she did to it.

"Way to go Zoe, you freaked it out even more," I say looking at her.

"It's not like I thought that would happen," she says.

Then I turn to it. "Hey calm down and tell us what happened," I said. That seemed to calm him down.

He begins, "A couple days ago I was at my home in my village. It's right at the edge of the forest. When a couple of Goblimons came and attacked us. I was the only one that was able to make it away!" The last part at the end he shouted, followed by crying. I guess we have to help him. Hopefully he has info on how we can get home.

"Oh my gosh! That's so sad!" Christine yells following him in crying as well.

"Hey we'll help you," I say. "Just tell us where your village is."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After a couple hours of walking we finally reach the edge of the forest. "This is where your village is?" Hawkmon asks. "All I see is rubble." And he was right. The houses, or what I assume were houses, were all broken. Pieces of walls were lying everywhere. It didn't seem like anyone could live here.

"Oh No!" Wormmon screamed. "No ones left! They all must have died! Even the Goblimons have left! What am I gonna do!?" Okay this wormmon is really getting on my nerves. Then something pops out from behind a rock. It looked like a red cocoon with a head sticking on top of it.

"Is that you, brother?" It asked. I guess that's another digimon then.

"Minomon! Is that you? Are you all right?" Wormmon asked while running over to it. So that's a minomon, huh?

"Yeah, but everyone else," it's voice trailed down.

"What happened to everyone?" Wormmon asked.

"The Goblimons took them away! We have to go save them!" It shouted.

I turned to Christine and Zoe. They looked like they were tired from walking and needed a break. "Looks like there's gonna be more walking," I told them.

**(:Please Review:)**

**it helps me a lot. Tell me if you want something to happen as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"You're saying the Goblimon took them away!" Wormmon shouted. Okay dude, you've been shouting this for the last five minutes now and I'm pretty sure we already said we'd help you get them back. Oh well, they never listen.

"It's horrible, Sam!" great, now Christine was shouting. "We have to help them!"

"I'm pretty sure we already said we would," I said. It's weird, I only said it just above a voice that Christine would hear, yet it shut everybody up.

"Yeah," Coronamon started. "We already said we'd help you. Now show us where these Goblimons' base is!"

That got all of them to focus on the task at hand. Finally! "Okay we'll show you," Wormmon said, although he sounded pretty reluctant. "It's just that the truth is," oh great, I hear a long speech coming. "The Goblimons of been taunting us for years, and well... we're pretty scared of them and-"

I cut him off right there, "It's okay if you don't wanna go inside. Just show us where this base is!" I was getting a bit mad.

"We'll show you," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After another hour of walking, we finally arrived at the base. It was in a small canyon in between two mountains. There were some run-down shacks all around. It looked like a ghost town. The Wormmon and the Minomon brought us to the end of the street. Where there was this big building. It looked to be some restaurant/bar place. Yep, I'm definitely in a digimon anime. Just like my suspicions guessed.

"This is the base," Wormmon said. "We'll wait outside while you guys go save everyone."

"Okay guys," I said pulling ahead of the pack. "Let's go save these people."

"Right lets hurry!" I heard Christine yell.

I turn around to her. "Be quiet Christine. I wanna sneak up on these people. Not have our covers blown before we step inside."

"Oh, sorry!" She yelled. Still not quiet.

"Oh well," I said. "I'm sure they already heard us."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The inside of the building was like a maze. Which I wasn't expecting at all. What I was expecting was, well, it to just be a big open restaurant we a group of these Goblimons surrounding a group of tied up-victim looking digimon. Not an entire labyrinth of walls and mazes. I swear we were in a ghost town. I could feel ghost all around me. These digimon were smart. No one would ever check this place to be their base.

As we were walking we saw a couple Soulmon going through a couple walls. That made Christine, Zoe, Hawkmon, and Lalmon astart to freak out and clump together in a big group.

"Sam I'm scared!" Christine started whining. "There's ghost all around us."

"Those are digimon Christine!" I yelled at her. The girl just makes me mad sometimes. "And their not the ones we're fighting!"

"That's right!" Coronamon said backing me up.

"I want to go home Sam," great, Zoe started whining too.

"We might get closer to getting home if we defeat these guys!" I yelled at them.

Then we continued down the hallway and around a couple corners. I swear I've seen these places before. That's when I found a door.

"What's that?" Christine asked.

"It's a door," I said. "It says 'DO NOT ENTER'."

"I bet that where the Goblimon are!" Coronamon said. "Let's go defeat these guys!"

"Right," I said opening the door and walking in. As soon as all six of us were in the room the door snapped shut. And the floor started falling. Oh crap.

**Please Review**

**i like reviews! Tell me if you want something to happen as well:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Great! This is just great! I am currently falling down a gigantic hole that leads to who knows where!? I am falling at an extremely high speed and I'm sure that when I hit the ground I'll go SPLAT and die! The only thing that makes this any better is that my friend Christine and my sister Zoe are also going down here with me. Did I forget to mention that both of them are currently screaming at the top of their lungs!

"Sam! Sam! What do we do?!" Christine screamed in my ear as she grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Will you stop screaming!" I shouted back at her, since that was goofing to be the only way I'd get her to listen.

"Just tell us what to do!" She continued screaming.

"Will you shut up and let me think!" I said to her. She then stopped. That took forever. So then I thought for a second. Yep, I couldn't think of anything.

Then I feel something wrap around me. It wasn't only me either, a rope/vine thing wrapped around Christine, Zoe, and our digimon as well.

"What the hell?" I asked to myself.

Then I heard Christine screaming next to me, "AHHHHH! SAM HELP! Something is grabbing a hold of me!" Well, so much for the silence while it lasted.

"Relax Christine," I said trying to calm her down. It didnt really work. "At least we aren't falling anymore," I told her, and that actually did calm her.

Then the vines started pulling us up to where we came from. "WHAT'S GOING ON NOW?!" great, now she's screaming again.

The vines pulled us up to where we came from before we fell down. You know, the door. It was open now. And in the doorway was a floramon. He pulled us into the doorway and we all got our footing onto the ground. Then he undid the vines he had wrapped around us.

"Thanks," Coronamon said as he thanked him.

"It was nothing," the Floramon replied. "Anyway, next time read a sign before you do anything!" He yelled at us, this is a little feisty thing. "It's there for a reason you know!"

"Well we thought the Goblimon put it there trying to trick is," Coronamon countered trying to make us look smart. I'm sad to say it didn't work.

"I put it there you idiot!" Floramon yelled back at us again. "Why would I be wanting to trick anyone?!"

"We'll then why are you here?" I asked it.

This finally got it to stop yelling. "The same reason you are probably," it started saying. "You see-"

"What do you mean the same reason?" Christine interrupted it. This girl can't sit still for a minute can she?

"I was beginning to get to that," it said. I could see his anger coming back. "That Wormmon down in the village said that it needed my help. So me and my partner came in here to find those Minomon and defeat the digimon."

"Well where's your partner then?" Christine interrupted him again

"I WAS GETTING TO THAT!" He yelled. I think we finally broke a nerve. "Any way as I was saying," he continued. I'm surprised he hasn't attacked her yet. "We too fell down that hole. But at the bottom instead of a group of Goblimon like we thought would be down there, we found three Stingmon surrounded by the Wormmon. They quickly knocked us out and I haven't seen my partner since then. I'm currently down here looking for him." He concluded his story.

"So you're saying it was a trap?" Zoe asked.

"Precisely, I didn't see a single Goblimon down there. And what's worse is we aren't the only ones they've tricked," he said.

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked.

"Follow me," he said and walked down the hallway where we came from. We followed after him.

**please review:)**

**any questions ask me:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Sam are you sure we should be following this guy?" I heard Christine ask me over my shoulder.

I looked back at her. "What do you mean? Are you saying you don't trust him?" I asked.

"Well think about it Sam," I heard Coronamon start talking to my right. "He just appeared and started saying this story about how the Wormmon tricked and lied to us. Then he said this happened to others as well. You saw the Wormmon back at the village. This doesn't add up!"

"Well I don't see any reason he would have to lie to us," I reasoned. "I mean he did save us from falling."

Then Floramon stopped and turned around to face us. "She's right you know," he started. "I have no reason to trick you guys and if I wanted to get rid of you, you most likely would have died after that drop."

"You see guys," I said. "Anyway, lets just see how this goes." And we all continued walking. We eventually walked out of the hideout and back into the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When we got out of the hideout the first thing I noticed was that the Wormmon from earlier weren't anywhere to be seen.

"Funny, you'd think they'd wait to see if we came back out," I said as we continued walking.

"They probably thought you'd believe them and didnt bother," Floramon said.

"I guess you're right," I agreed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Floramon then brought us to a cave in the wall of a mountain. I guess it was around the center of the forest if you say that the hideout was on the edge. It doesn't help that the digivice only shows you the places that you've been to!

"So what are we doing here?" Coronamon asked Floramon.

"This is where the others are," it said as it led us into the cave. Then it brought us to a group of three others. Two digimon and another human.

The human was a small boy, he looked to be about nine years old (I wouldn't know since I suck at guessing ages and estimating anything really. True) and he had brown hair and slightly tan skin. "Who're they?" He asked as he stood up.

"These are two people I found in the hideout. They got tricked just like us," Floramon answered him.

"So are you gonna introduce us?" I asked him.

"This here is Jake," Floramon answered. "And that's his digimon there, Gotsumon."

"Hello," Gotsumon waved.

"Whose the other digimon?" Hawkmon asked.

"That's Betamon, he's-"

"He's Rina's digimon!" Jake yelled as he cut him off. "But she got captured."

"That's right," Floramon began again. "Rina and my partner Alexis were both captured by those Wormmon. Only they got sucked into the trap after I did."

Jake then stepped up to us. "You gotta save them!" He shouted towards us. "She's my little sister and- and- and I need to make sure she's alright!" He ended up stuttering at the end. Wow so this kid actually likes his little sister, most of the people I know just find them annoying, myself included.

"It's alright we'll save them!" I heard Christine shout jumping up in the air.

"And I'm assuming you're gonna come up with the plan right?" Jake asked her. I just hope he knows how idiotic Christine can be...

**please review:)**

**also check out the new story I just started. Its a Kuroko no basket one:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Of course I will!" Christine shouts into the air at possibly the highest octave I've ever heard a voice go.

"Don't yell that loud!" Floramon scolded her. "We don't want anyone to find us here!"

"Oh sorry," she apologizes still with a grin on her face. "I'll try not to yell again!" She yells.

"I said quiet down!" Floramon says again.

"So I assume this means you won't be asking me for help," I say turning towards her.

She just gives me a blank stare while saying, "what do you mean, of course I need your help Sam. How smart do you think I am." Great, that was just what I was fearing.

"Actually I already came up with a plan just now," Floramon says as we all turn to look at him.

"Well what is it?" Jake asks.

"I was going to have some of you go up and make a diversion as the others sneak in and break them out of wherever they are keeping them," he explains. "Let's see we have ten here, Four humans and two digimon so..."

"I WANT TO GO BREAK THEM OUT!" Christine then yells out.

"Christine you do know you have to be quiet to do that," Hawkmon says to her. "You don't exactly match that description really."

"That's what I was about to say," Floramon spoke up. "Anyway you are going to be making the diversion, you'll have Hawkmon, Jake, Gotsumon and Betamon go with you. Try not to get caught. Anyway, the rest of us will go and break the others out." He concludes. Great, so I won't mess up with Christine. Wait, doesn't that mean I'll be with Zoe.

"Um, I have an objection," Zoe speaks up.

"What is it?" Floramon asks.

"I don't work well with her," she says pointing her finger at me.

"I couldn't agree more," I say turning to her.

"Yeah," Christine says catching Floramon's attention. "It would be best to put them in different groups, just saying."

"Well sorry," Floramon says going to the entrance of the cave. "Anyway we have to get going. I wanted to be able to do this while its dark out."

That was when I first noticed how long the day had been. Wow time flies by fast.

XXXXXXXXXX

We finally arrive at the Wormmon hideout. It seemed much faster this time to get here then before. But it's always like that right? Anyway I still didnt see any Wormmon. Strange, I'd think they'd be looking to see if we left. Or how big was this base really?

"Okay we're finally here," Floramon says as we arrive at the entrance of the hideout. "Now Christine's group go inside and just start a commotion. And we'll go in after you," he orders.

"Wait but it's like a maze in there," she says.

"Don't worry," Floramon says, "it won't be like that anymore."

And so they enter. "Dont die Christine," I call to her as she enters. "I'm serious."

**Please Review**

**tell me what you like about it:)**


End file.
